living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfrid's report - 1: The Vampire Gargoyles.
(Week 1 - GM: Robert) This is the first Hunter's Report of Alfrid Harrington. Myself and several other Hunters (Valfreya, the Scandinavian with a poor sense of self-preservation, Skip, the insane demon, Siraj, a google employee and old army buddy of mine, and Blank, a relative of mine although I am not quite sure exactly who they are) were called to the Illinois region to investigate why another Hunter (Zia) suddenly stopped answering her phone. By itself this was not overly suspicious. Hunters go missing all the time, but Zia was precognitive, she always knew danger was coming and always got out of the way of it, or even turned it around back on her attackers. If she stopped answering her phone it would have to mean something particularly troublesome was occurring. Upon discussing some local suspicious deaths with the locals, Siraj decided to use all the shiny toys google gave him to listen in on police scanners, from which we determined that another local had turned up dead. We drove to the scene, at which point Skip, being the insane demon he is, leapt out of the car and tried to force his way past the police cordon. I managed to sneak a look at the corpse, but things quickly went downhill when Siraj attempted to impersonate a Coroner, and Skip used telekinesis to force the victim's severed hand to fly across the ground and into his grasp. What followed was me and Valfreya attempting to convince the police not to kill anyone while they were in the process of shooting Siraj (who had attempted to tackle one of them) while Blank fled into the woods and Skip (I wish I was joking but I really am not) summoned a giant frog-demon that picked him up and carried him to safety by diving into the nearby lake. While in jail, I relayed to my similarly imprisoned colleagues that my examination of the bod, cursory though it was, concluded that the victim died from falling from a great height, yet there was nowhere nearby she could have fallen from. Working on the assumption that her death was supernatural in nature, I came to the conclusion that it must have been a flying creature. I believed it may have been Demon, a Vampire, a Gargoyle, or maybe a really angry Fey. After Siraj, Valfreya, and I spent a couple of hours in police custody, a team of lawyers from Google arrived and browbeat the officers into letting us go. We then met up with Blank and Skip back by the lake, where we encountered them being shot at by an old-lady with a double-barrel, while at the same time backing away from a house they'd broken into, which contained a large, winged, dog-like creature, that could only be described as a fleshy dog-Gargoyle. While Blank and Skip subdued the old lady (by shattering her knee cap, the shock of which later killed her) and took her shotgun, Valfreya, Siraj, and I went forth to slay the gargoyle beast. Valfreya smashed her way through a small window to get to the basement, where she observed a woman (Zia) was chained to the wall. She also discovered that there was another gargoyle, this one being a horrible, chitinous sheep-like thing. While Valfreya heroically (Foolishly?) battled the walking tank of a sheep-gargoyle, the dog-gargoyle smashed through the wall on the ground floor and attacked Siraj and me. We were both badly hurt, yet I managed to set the thing aflame with my flamethrower. I also set the house on fire at the same time, but you can't expect pinpoint precision from flamethrowers. After the dog-gargoyle burned to death, a third gargoyle appeared (a cat-gargoyle this time) which Siraj felled with his submachine gun. Valfreya battled the sheep-gargoyle while Blank cut Zia down from her bindings and passed her to safety through the window through which Valfreya had smashed through. Blank herself was then badly injured by the sheep-gargoyle, prompting Valfreya to abandon fighting the monster to try and drag her friend up the stairs and out of the burning house. Valfreya managed to throw Blank to safety, and then immediately collapsed from her injuries, at which point the entire burning house collapsed on top of her. After being extinguished by the fire brigade, Valfreya emerged from the ruin, seemingly unhurt, much to our surprise, as we expected her to have been reduced to burnt flesh and singed bone. We talked with Zia at the hospital, where we learned that her medical bills had been paid by an unknown benefactor. She claims said benefactor was the sect she belonged to, but some of us remained dubious. We also learned that the man who created the gargoyles was a vampire, and that Zia had been forced to drink vampire blood. Upon learning this, Blank and Skip wanted to kill then and there, but myself and Valfreya intervened, stating that there is more to becoming a vampire than just having to drink their blood (although we will insist on keeping a close eye on her for a while, just to be sure). Finally, Zia stated that the vampire was interested in learning the exact timetable of the lunar cycles for the next year. What he intends to do with this information I am unsure, although I doubt it will be anything as innocent as amateur astronomy. In conclusion, this investigation has turned up numerous other avenues of investigation we must pursue, but has also provide valuable knowledge, such as the fact that it is possible to create gargoyles out of pretty much any animal you can find. And that demons cannot be trusted to act with any sense of subtlety whatsoever. End of report. ---- Alfrid Harrington.